After the fact Code Lyoko
by DarkHeartWish
Summary: Events taking place after "Echoes." They thought it was over, but it might not be as nicely wrapped up as they thought. Basically a fifth season
1. Episode Post One

_Code Lyoko!!! I fucking love that show soooooo much. Like seriously love. It like a dangerous addiction, seriously. I cried during some of the episodes (esp the last two). But anyways I love that show and couldn't just leave it at the end where it was, so here's events that happen after the show is over. Now stop listening to me blabber and go read it! ^^ _

_p.s. this takes place directly after the events of "Echoes," the last episode. _

_

* * *

_**Episode Post One**

"Jeremy?" called Aelita, tentatively knocking on his door.

"What's up with him?" asked Ulrich. "He's been moping all day."

"Well I don't know what's up with him, but I think that we should all go to lunch," said Odd. "Its lasagna today, and I might be able to get Rosa to give me a second piece if we aren't too late."

"Odd!" whispered Yumi as loudly as she could.

"Actually, I think that you guys should go to lunch," said Aelita. "I'll go check on him myself."

"Call us if you need anything," replied Yumi, waving goodbye. Aelita watched the rest of the gang head off before hesitantly opening the door to Jeremy's door. "You ok?" Poking her head into the room, Aelita could see Jeremy with his head in his arms at his computer.

"Get out," he whimpered.

"Are you ok?" asked Aelita, stepping closer to him.

Jeremy picked his head up, his eyes red from crying, and pushed Aelita away. "I said get out!" he screamed.

* * *

"What was up with Jeremy?" asked Yumi as Aelita sat down at the lunch table.

"I don't know, he yelled at me to get out, he seemed to be really worked out about something."

"Do you think he will be alright?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know what's up with him."

"Lets meet back up outside the gym after last class, ok?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure," was the reply in unison as everyone stood up; except for Odd, who was busy stuffing his mouth with another piece of lasagna.

* * *

"Have you seen Jeremy at all this afternoon?" asked Aelita. "He wasn't in any of my classes."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I'm not in any of your guys' classes," answered Yumi.

"I say we go up to his room again. We can't keep having him act like this. I had to make up an excuse for him missing gym class again this afternoon," said Ulrich.

Standing at the door to Jeremy's room Aelita looked around the group, each who nodded in agreement before opening the door. A quick survey revealed what had been immediately obvious, the room was empty. "Where'd he go?" asked Odd.

"Do you think," stumbled Aelita ,"that he might be in the infirmary?"

At the mere suggestion that entire group ran off to the infirmary, huffing and puffing by the time that they got there. "Do you need anything?" asked the nurse, eying them all with a curious expression.

"Is Jeremy here?" asked Yumi.

"Jeremy Belquois? No, he's not here. Is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine. We were just looking for him, thanks," Ulrich answered.

"Where is he then?" asked Odd after the nurse closed the door.

"The factory!" responded the others in unison.

* * *

_Ok, so that chapter was kinda short. Sorry, mine are usually longer than that._


	2. Episode Post Two

_Umm, I don't think that I have much to say about this chapter except for the fact that now you get to figure out whats going on! Or hints of it, at least. More hints than actually knowing what's going on. Enjoy =D_

**Episode Post Two**

They took off in a flurry of running feet, leaving the infirmary behind. Once outside they ran into the woods to the entrance to the sewer, down the ladder, across the sewer system, to the exit by the factory. They ran, huffing and puffing, into the elevator, where Ulrich slammed the button down.

"Are we sure he's here?" asked Yumi.

"Got to be," replied Odd. "Einstein could never live without the supercomputer."

As the elevator slowed to a halt everyone turned to face the doors, which were slowly opening. Inside was the familiar scene of the control room, complete with the display being on and the projector displaying an image. What they did not see, however, was Jeremy.

"I'll check what's running on the computer," said Aelita. "Ulrich, Yumi, go check out the super computer room. Odd, you go check out the scanner room."

"Aye aye captain," said Odd, saluting before walking away. "Sure thing princess," replied Ulrich, waving as he took Yumi's hand as they walked to the elevator. _I'm glad their finally together, _thought Aelita. She immediately stopped thinking about it as it reminded her of her and Jeremy, which hadn't been working out so well as of late. Looking at the computer screen, it appeared to be a very simple construction program working on top of the Lyoko mainframe, designed to construct in 3d. They had been trying to find a way to create monsters of their own while fighting XANA, but the necessary files to create such beings were core to the Lyoko process and in Sector 4, making them inaccessible while XANA existed. What was being created at the time being seemed not be a monster or any sort of automated device, but a stationary object, it appeared to be a building. Aelita tapped at some keys and more windows appeared on the screen. It appeared that there were two processes, one that created objects (there was already a large skyscraper) and the second that positioned them around the map. _Where are these buildings?_ Aelita thought. Glancing through the data, she was able to find that they were in a sector within Sector 4, a small amount of space that was actually a much larger area. After positioning them, the second program made random mutations to the buildings within certain limits which Aelita found it running. In effect, it made a city of non-identical buildings.

Several ideas came to mind as to why Jeremy would do this, but Aelita decided to look at the creation program of the buildings first. While she had expected it to be rather complicated, she had never imagined that there would be so much code for it. She scrolled for thousands of lines, and then thousands more. _How did Jeremy have time to program this?_ she thought. _Its giant. _Stopping at a random section of the code, Aelita stopped, noting a particular section of the code. It looked familiar, like she had seen it somewhere, but she wasn't sure where from.

"He's not in the scanner room," Odd said, making Aelita jump, she had forgotten that the others were there too.

"Or in the supercomputer room either," Ulrich told her. "We also searched some of the other rooms that he might be in, and he wasn't there."

"I guess that he just left this process running then," replied Aelita. "It's completely automated; no human instructions are necessary.

"Where else could he be then," asked Ulrich.

"How about we shut this thing down again," suggested Yumi. "We don't need it, and we can find Jeremy once we're done." Aelita was about to protest because she wanted to examine the program that Jeremy had set up some more, but then decided against it.

"Well, anyone against it?" Yumi demanded to know.

After a couple moments of silence Yumi started walking over to the elevator. "Let's shut it down then." The rest of the gang followed her into the elevator and down into the supercomputer room. Yumi walked over to the computer and pulled the leaver down into the off position. "We can tell Jeremy why we can't have the supercomputer running once we find him."

"I guess so," said Aelita in a forlorn voice.

"Don't worry," replied Ulrich, patting her on the back. "I'm sure we'll find him right when we get back."

* * *

_Oh yeah, I kinda forgot how technical I got on the description of the program. If you don't understand don't worry, you probably get the gist of it anyways/_


	3. Episode Post Three

**Episode Post 3**

"Stones, Della Robbia, Ishiyama!" yelled Jim. "Get to the principal's office on the double. Delmas wants to see you."

"He can't have noticed Jeremy's disappearance that quickly," whispered Ulrich as the group walked off.

"It's been a day, and you know Einstein, missing one class is the end of the world," replied Odd.

"Where is Jeremy Belpois?" asked Mr. Delmas almost immediately after the group walking into his office. "He missed all of his classes today and I know that you four would know where he is."

"We'd like to tell you sir, but we don't know where he is either," replied Ulrich. "We were actually hoping that you could tell us."

"Are you sure that you don't know where he is? It is very unusual for him to be missing from any of his classes, but he is nowhere to be found on the grounds either. I'm just about ready to alert the police."

"Don't!" interrupted Aelita. "I mean," she added, "if you alert the police and he shows up tonight that might look foolish."

"Well then, I guess I will wait until tomorrow. But if he hasn't shown up by second class then I'm calling the police. Are you sure that you don't know anything?" There was a collective calling of no's and shaking of heads. "Well then, I guess that you can go," and Delmas gestured to the door. The group filled out into the hall and passes the secretary out of the building onto the grounds.

"You know, I'm actually getting worried about Jeremy," said Yumi. "Do you think that we should do something?"

"Maybe he'll show up tomorrow with some strange device that he's been working on," replied Ulrich.

"Why should we worry?" muttered Aelita darkly.

"Because he's a part of our group, and he's more important than that, he's a good friend to all of us. Don't you care?"

"Oh why would I care?" cried Aelita. "He never did anything for me."

"Aelita, snap out of it!" cried Yumi as Ulrich motioned for Odd to move and the two walked away. "You like him, and he likes you too. I know he has a strange way of showing it, and sometimes he can be more interested in his computer than living beings, but that doesn't change the fact that he likes you."

"He killed my father!" yelled Aelita, "and he barely cared!" Tears were streaming out of her eyes now. "He won't even talk to me about it!"

"Your father sacrificed himself to save all of us," argued Yumi.

"You don't understand! None of you do!"Screamed Aelita, fleeing the courtyard among stares from the few passersby. Yumi stared after Aelita for a few seconds, then turned around and slowly started walking to where Ulrich and Odd were.

"That didn't seem to go well," remarked Ulrich.

"No it didn't. I think that Aelita and Jeremy had gotten into a fight sometime," replied Yumi.

"Do you want to, uhh…grab something to eat with me later?" asked Ulrich, blushing a little.

"Sure, but I'd like a movie better than some food," smiled Yumi.

"Everyone seems to have someone," muttered Odd as Yumi and Ulrich walked off hand in hand. "Me, I've gone out with just about every girl in the grade, but there doesn't seem to be the one for me."

Aelita ran into her room, slamming her door behind her. She threw her bag onto the ground and flung herself onto her bed facing the wall. _Why do none of the m understand? _She thought. _They keep brushing it off like its nothing. What part of this do they not understand? My father died before I even got to know him and they acted like it happened every day. They comforted me at first, but after that night they acted like they forgot about it. _She fell asleep thinking discontented thoughts.

_θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ0  
1θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ__θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1  
θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ__θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ__  
001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ  
_

* * *

_According to the internet Jeremy's last name is "Belpois" but it seems to me like it's pronounce with a Q.  
Also, I don't like how I wrote this chapter that much, and its kinda short. Oh well…_


	4. Episode Post Four

**Episode Post 4**

The police cars, two of them came up to Cadic Academy early the next morning right after the beginning of the first period class. Jeremy Belpois still had not been found. They talked to the principle, gathered information about Jeremy. They talked to the students, close friends; none of them know where he could be found. Fliers were put up, and a dog was brought in. They managed to get as far as the sewer before they lost the scent over the overwhelming smell of sewage. At that point it was considered a kidnapping and wider authorities were noted. As the days passed the news story spread wider and further, "Cadic Academy Student Kidnapped."

_θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ0  
1θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ__θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1  
θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ__θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ010θθ1001011θ1θθθθθ1θ__  
001θ10θ1110θ101θ100θ01θ0θ1θ0θ01θ0θθ0θ1θ01θ10000θθθθ01θ11101θ00θθθ0θ110θ10θ100θ_

After the first day Aelita went to sleep crying, and woke up with the same dream. It was a piece of code, one from the supercomputer that kept looping over and over again. She had these dreams often when she had first virtualized, but they had soon faded. It had been one week since Jeremy had gone missing.

The gang sat at their table, talking little and eating even less. Even Odd barely at anything. "Well, we better get to class," said Yumi gloomily, getting up from the table and bringing her lunch tray over the trash. The rest of the game followed suit, quietly and without talking. They went their separate ways outside the lunch room.

Aelita was in science, though she was paying no attention to the teacher, her thoughts were focused on Jeremy. Jeremy de-virtualizing her for the first time. Her and Jeremy programming the Skid. Jeremy being there, in his own awkward way. Her thoughts began drifting to the computer, to what they had worked on. Memories of the de-virtualization program came, code flooded her brain. _'Jeremy, why don't we try sending a duplicate of my code to the secondary processor while the original is still being worked on?'_

'_I'm not sure if that would work Aelita, but anything's worth a try if it means bringing you here.' Both blushed._

'_It's so exciting, the idea of possibly living on Earth. What's it like?'_

_Jeremy laughed a little laugh, 'Haven't I told you enough already?'_

'_But I want to know everything.'_

'_You will soon enough when you're here on Earth, with me.' They both blushed again._

_Numbers flashed across the screen as the program processed, taking data and sorting it, compressing it, assembling it._

'_It's in the final assembly stage Aelita. Maybe this time it will actually work.'_

'_ERROR!' flashed across the screen._

'_I can't believe it! I was sure it would work this time!'_

'_It's OK Jeremy, I can wait another day. And don't you have a class that you should be at soon?'_

'_Yeah, I do Aelita, I'll see you soon.'_

'_I think I've got it this time, I really do!'_

'_That's great news Jeremy.'_

'_Let's go run the program.'_

'_Yes, lets.'_

"_ERROR!'_

'_No! We were so close.'_

'_Look at the code dump,' suggested Aelita, ' let's see what happened.'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Here's my genetic code, the error is right after it.'_

'_I guess we were right, XANA did implant something in your genetic code to tie you to the supercomputer.'_

_They waited in silence for several seconds, each staring at the code, knowing what it meant. _

Something was strange about the code, what was it? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, it was the same code from her dream. She had kept dreaming about genetic code, but why? They had figured it out long ago, XANA had removed something from her and then she had been virtualized for good.

"Aelita?" called out Mrs. Hertz. "Would you care to explain this equation?"

Aelita briefly glanced at the board then answered. "The chemical equation is not balanced because the number of electrons on the oxygen atom are not accounted for, there would have to be two extra on the products side. Because no electrons are listed you would have to double the number of Oxygen atoms on the reactants side which would double the H2O so you would also have to double the number of Hydrogen molecules to. That accounts for all of the electrons and leaves the equation without an imbalance."

"That, that's right. I guess you were paying attention after all," replied Mrs. Hertz.

The day passed on like any other day did, at least for the other students. The end of the day came, and the sullen quartet went their respective ways. Aelita lay in here bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was close, she could feel it. Pieces were falling together but there was something that she was still missing, something that tied all of the unrelated events together.

'_See this part here?' Asked Jeremy. 'This is the part of the code that stores your DNA.'_

_'Oh, wow, this could be really useful in de-virtualizing me, couldn't it?' _

_'Yep, and it gets even better. I found the section that stores your neural responses.'_

_'Oh wow, with this we should be able to de-virtualize me without any problems.'_

_'I'm not so sure, I've started looking at the code for the de-virtualization process and its rather complex. I'll have to figure out how it works before I can even think of trying to de-virtualize you.'_

_'Don't worry Jeremy, you'll be able to get it. I have faith in you.'_

Aelita woke with a start. Everything seemed just too blatantly obvious. The code that she had been dreaming had been a non-descript section of DNA and brainwave code, parts shared by every single living person. It was also in the automated building program. The program wasn't automated! Someone had virtualized themselves into the supercomputer, and Aelita would bet that that person was Jeremy.

Getting out of bed Aelita slowly opened the door and looked about. No one was up, but it was almost three in the morning. She crept slowly down the hallway and opened the door to the stairs. As quietly as she could Aelita made her way down two flights of stairs to the bottom floor of the dorms. Aelita started walking towards the forest before she realized that she scooter was no longer there; she wouldn't be able to cross the sewers. Aelita sighed, she would just have to go the long way. Luckily she didn't run into anyone as she ran out of the campus and down along the river. Aelita jumped through the door to the factory, slidding down and running into the elevator before slamming her hand on the large button that was there.


End file.
